Back To School
by Ch0chette
Summary: Rachel, partie à New-York, fait un malheur sur les planches de Broadway. Elle y partage une amitié très porche avec Sam Evans, joueur de football américain célèbre, qui vit lui aussi à New-York. Alors qu'il se promenaient dans Manhattan, Rachel s'arrête devant un lycée qui organise un bal de promo, et de nombreux souvenirs refont surface


_Voici un petit (long) Samchel écrit pour **ImYoourz**__: Tout les mots je les ai écrits en pensant à toi alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira_

_J'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde; Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bon ou mauvais, je prend tout_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_**New-York –83rd street- 12h23**_

- - Salut Rachel !

Rachel se retourna alors et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être moins démonstrative, avoir un peu plus de dignité, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, voir Sam Evans lui sourire lui procurait une joie immense qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Ou ne voulait expliquer.

- - Salut Sam !

Sam sourit lui aussi davantage. Après son université, Sam avait été repéré pour faire partie de la très grosse équipe de football américain de New-York. Où se trouvait également Broadway. Où se trouvait Rachel Berry. Et avoir avec lui une personne de l'Ohio tous les jours à ses côtés était d'un très grand réconfort. A moins que ce ne soit juste l'effet Rachel Berry.

- - Alors aujourd'hui c'est quoi ? Demanda Sam  
- - Indien ?  
- - Indien, parfait. On pensera à Figgins comme ça.

Rachel se mit à rire avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route vers un restaurant. En arrivant à New-York, Rachel avait sincèrement pensé que Kurt allait être la personne dont elle aurait le plus besoin, la personne sans qui elle ne pourrait vivre dans cette ville énorme et un peu effrayante. Mais ils avaient suivi des chemins différents, les éloignant un peu l'un de l'autre. Rachel avait alors été surprise de voir que c'était sur Sam Evans qu'elle se reposait le plus. Ils essayaient de se voir tous les jours, partager un déjeuner ou un verre une fois leur travail terminé. Elle lui rendait souvent visite dans son appartement à l'improviste et il ne se gênait pas pour en faire de même. Ils étaient devenus des amis, de très bons amis. Et parfois Rachel se demandait si ce n'était pas plus.

A NYADA elle avait affiné ses talents d'actrice et appris à créer toutes sortes d'émotions sur son visage. Et parfois, celle qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Sam la laissait perplexe. Quand il prenait sa main ou la regardait dans les yeux. Quand il la voyait sortir de sa chambre drapée dans une robe de soirée ou quand elle s'essayait à la cuisine. Sam avait ce regard spécial qu'il lui réservait quelquefois. Un regard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser, ou bien qu'elle avait peur de comprendre. Alors dans ces moments-là elle lui souriait et faisait en sorte de dissiper ses doutes.

- - C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois retrouver Alexandra ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- - C'était hier déjà mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, lui confia Sam. Mais si aujourd'hui je ne la retrouve pas après déjeuner, je me fais sans doute découper en rondelles.

- - Elle en est bien capable oui, lui répondit Rachel dans un éclat de rire, mais tu dois prendre soin de ta carrière, et donc des interviews aussi.

Sam soupira en sachant pertinemment que Rachel avait raison. Rachel avait souvent raison d'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'elle était devenu une alliée si importante dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle l'avait aidé dans ses choix de carrières, ses choix amoureux, ses choix personnels. Dès qu'il avait un doute important, il lui en parlait, et elle savait tout de suite quoi lui dire, et ça marchait à chaque fois. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et ils se mirent à marcher.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ils avaient toujours plein de choses à se dire, ce qui se passait en coulisse pour Rachel, ce qui se passait dans les vestiaires pour Sam, les sponsors de celui-ci, les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs vu qu'ils s'étaient vus seulement la veille au soir.

En avançant vers le restaurant qui se trouvait près du théâtre dans lequel Rachel jouait en ce moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un lycée public. Sam pensa tout d'abord que si Rachel s'était brusquement arrêtée devant sa grande façade, c'était parce qu'il était public. Broadway ne devait avoir que des grandes salles prestigieuses et des magasins à foisons. Alors des lycées, publics en plus.

Il s'attendait à entendre un grand discours de la part de la grande Drama Queen Berry, mais en regardant Rachel de plus près, il savait qu'il y avait une toute autre raison : Ses yeux s'étaient perdus quelque part, sans doute des années auparavant, et un doux sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle se dégagea lentement de sous son bras et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Juste à côté du grand portail en fer forgé, un tas d'affiches semblables était collé sur les poteaux : une invitation à un bal.  
Et Sam se mit à sourire aussi.

- - Mon premier bal était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, murmura doucement Rachel, rougissant tout de suite après, se rendant compte d'avoir formulé sa pensée à voix haute.

- - C'était une magnifique soirée, oui. Et j'avais les plus belles cavalières qu'on puisse espérer.

Rachel se tourna vers lui et sourit encore plus.

- - On a eu du bol avec Mercedes aussi.

Puis elle se retourna vers l'affiche et la regarda. C'était libre, on ne demandait aucun billet d'invitation, rien. Tout le monde pouvait se présenter. Enfin à moins d'être un lycéen n'est-ce pas ?

- -C'est quand ? Demanda alors Sam.

- -Ce soir.

- - Alors on doit se dépêcher.

Pour la deuxième fois, Rachel se tourna vers Sam et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. En voyant le demi-sourire de Sam grandir de plus en plus, elle se mit à rire, comprenant enfin.

- - T'es sérieux ?

- - Bien sûr. On s'amusera, et on pourra se plonger dans nos souvenirs, lui répondit-il.

Elle considéra sa réponse un moment avant d'hocher la tête

- - Je suppose que je vais devoir passer mon après-midi à trouver une robe alors.

_**New-York – Mandarin Oriental Hotel - 14h55**_

Sam sortait d'un hôtel luxueux, presque au pas de course. Il savait qu'il allait se faire sermonner mais il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Alexandra de lui mettre la main dessus. Faut dire qu'elle aurait eu raison de le faire, il n'avait pas du tout coopéré lors de son interview pour le grand magazine de sport qu'Alexandra avait mis des semaines à négocier. Il avait un peu perdu toutes ses chances de refaire partie de leurs articles un jour.

Mais Sam n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à la soirée qui se profilait. Il sourit tout en continuant de marcher vite. Rachel. Sa douce, talentueuse et magnifique Rachel Berry. Ce matin avant qu'ils aillent manger, lui aussi avait repéré l'affiche du bal, presque avant elle, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au bal de promo ou elle avait été sa cavalière. Il regardait souvent la photo de fin de bal, ou elle s'était penché vers lui, comme pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue. C'était un souvenir fantastique, tellement bon à se rappeler, que le revivre une nouvelle fois était une perspective des plus excitantes pour lui.

Et pour que ce bal soit à la hauteur du premier, Sam devait se préparer, et trouver une tenue digne de ce nom. Et il n'avait pensé qu'à ça pendant que la journaliste tentait vainement de capter son attention. Il lui restait encore quelque heures devant lui avant de devoir aller chercher Rachel chez elle. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait porter, et avec un sourire conquérant il pressa encore plus le pas en tournant à l'angle de la rue

_**New-York- Boutique Valentino- 16h43**_

- - J'aime bien celle là.

Rachel, debout sur un genre de piédestal au milieu d'une petite salle entourée de divines robes du soir, essayait tant bien que mal de se regarder sous toutes les coutures dans le grand miroir face à elle.

- - Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit-elle.

Elle se mit dos au miroir pour regarder comment la robe lui allait. La robe était parfaite; une magnifique robe rouge sang lui moulant parfaitement le corps jusqu'aux genoux où elle commençait à s'évaser vers le bas. Elle aurait pu ressembler à une sirène dedans, mais ce n'était toujours pas bon. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle imaginait. Ce n'était pas parfait, et il fallait que ça le soit.

- -Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda alors son amie.

Rachel se mit de nouveau de face, et fit la moue.

- - Tu as raison, ce n'est définitivement pas cette robe qu'il te faut.

En regardant dans le miroir, Rachel adressa un énorme sourire à Quinn qui venait de passer l'entrée de la petite salle. Elle descendit les trois marches et la séparait du sol et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Quinn lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'éloigner d'elle

- - Sympa pour moi, murmura la fille assise sur le fauteuil non loin, se levant également pour dire bonjour à la nouvelle venue

Rachel adressa un sourire d'excuse à sa costar sur les scènes de Broadway, Héra, si joliment nommée par sa mère, « il faut croire que j'étais déjà destinée dès la naissance à jouer de grands rôles » lui avait-elle dit un jour. Héra avait du gout, la robe qu'elle portait était phénoménale et elle savait qu'elle était belle dedans, mais contrairement à Quinn, elle ne connaissait pas son histoire, ses années lycées. Et c'est justement ça, qui faisait toute la différence.

- - Merci d'être venue, lui dit Rachel en guise de bonjour.

- - Tu avais besoin de mon aide, alors je suis venue.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce en regardant chaque robe tandis que Rachel rejoignait Héra en attendant sa réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quinn s'écria

- - Bingo !

Et en se dirigeant vers elle, Rachel savait que le jeune femme avait trouvé LA robe. Et quand la jolie blonde lui montra, avec un grand sourire, la tenue dans sa protection de plastique transparent, Rachel sourit vraiment. Elle allait rayonner, et cette robe était parfaite. Sam allait aimer.

_**New-York – Appartement de Rachel – 19h36**_

Sam sonna à la porte, il essaya de respirer mieux et de contrôler les légers tremblements de sa main. Ce n'était pas normal, avec les années il avait réussi à dominer son stress et ses appréhensions, mais il suffisait d'un bal de promo avec Rachel Berry pour qu'il ait à nouveau l'impression d'avoir 15ans.

Ces années newyorkaises n'auraient pas été les même si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas accompagné à chaque instant. Au lycée, déjà, elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui, comme aller le chercher dans le Kentucky, lui proposer un logement, le convaincre de revenir au sein du Glee Club. Elle avait toujours été d'une grande aide, et en comparaison, lui ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Et c'était la même chose ici, des années après.

_**New-York – Lycée Edward A. Reynolds - 20h47**_

La musique était déjà assourdissante quand Sam et Rachel rentrèrent dans le lycée. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à passer la sécurité, c'était un lycée public et Sam et Rachel avaient fait en sorte que leurs tenues leur facilitent la tâche.

Ils avaient l'air de deux lycéens, oubliés au milieu de la foule, et ils allaient pouvoir prétendre en être redevenu deux.

Alors que Rachel s'apprêtait à aller sur la piste de danse avec Sam, une bande de trois jeunes adolescentes s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle, la dévisageant de haut en bas, avec un mépris palpable. Elles formaient une sorte de triangle avec, pensa Sam, leur chef suprême, plus avancée et au milieu des deux autres.

- - Je peux vous aider ? leur demanda alors Rachel, contrôlant son exaspération.

L'une des deux sbires, comme avait décidé de les surnommer Rachel, venait de  
claquer sa langue sur son palais, tandis que l'autre la regardait, complètement choquée.

- -Sharon Carrington, répondit la chef d'un ton condescendant. Tout le monde me connait dans ce lycée, finit-elle par dire, d'un ton soupçonneux.

Sam, à côté de Rachel mais légèrement en retrait, tentait de maitriser le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

Rachel, quant à elle, se calma légèrement et tenta de rester polie.

- - Moi je ne te connais pas, désolée. Donc, je peux t'aider ou pas ?

La dite Sharon continuait de la regarder comme si elle était un insecte. Elle regarda Rachel de la tête aux pieds, ou dans ce cas-ci, des pieds jusqu'à sa tête, avant de vriller son regard au sien.

- -Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné ton petit jeu, finit-elle par lui répondre, ta tenue-_ dit-elle en agita sa main d'un air dédaigneux dans sa direction- _ressemble étrangement à celle que portait Rachel Berry pour son premier bal de promo. Et je sais ce que je dis, je suis sa première fan.

Rachel ouvrit grand les yeux : la remarque de la jeune fille la calma aussitôt, plus, elle provoqua en elle un amusement qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Elle tourna la tête légèrement vers l'arrière pour regarder Sam, et elle comprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Agacée d'être ainsi ignoré, Sharon reprit de plus belle

- -Personne n'imite Rachel Berry. La seule qui serait autorisée à le faire ce serait moi, et encore. Donc, fais gaffe à tes arrières poulette, si je te retrouve sur mon chemin, tentant d'imiter une fois de plus mon idole, je te détruirais, c'est clair ?

Rachel, ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche sous peine qu'un rire n'en sorte, hocha la tête dans sa direction. Sharon la regarda une fois de plus de haut avant de claquer des doigts et de se diriger vers la piste de danse, suivit de près par ses deux sbires.  
Une fois les jeunes filles parties, Sam se tourna vers Rachel et ils explosèrent de rire en même temps.

- - On a très bien fait de venir, réussit à dire Sam après un fou rire mémorable.

- - En effet, et je me sens affreusement honteuse d'avoir essayé de ressembler à Rachel Berry. Je ne le ferais plus.

Cette dernière phrase eu raison du self-control de Sam qui repartit dans un rire joyeux avant d'emmener Rachel sur la piste de danse

- - Allons danser, Mlle Jane Doe.

Le bal touchait presque à sa fin, et Rachel et Sam étaient assis à une table. Cette soirée était mémorable, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de danser, sur tout genre de musiques, quand ils n'allaient pas au bar, gouter le punch qui avait été alcoolisé, sans doute par l'un des élèves. Ils pensèrent alors à Puck et à son légendaire punch remixé, et ils sourirent : tous les détails coïncidaient avec leur bal à eux, et rien n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureux.

Et la photo du bal, comme pour le tout premier, ils la firent ensemble. Et des années plus tard, ils pourraient voir la photo de ce bal ou ils s'étaient invités sans aucun droit. Mais contrairement à leur première photo où on voyait Rachel Berry déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sam Evans, on pourrait voir pour ce bal-ci que Rachel Berry déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam, qui loin de s'en offusquer, semblait prendre un grand plaisir à cela. Réalisant ainsi la fin parfaite qu'ils avaient raté pendant leurs années lycées.


End file.
